


Asserting dominance

by Caramelka



Category: Rainbow Six Siege - Fandom, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Also Doc is very kinky, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mine first ever thing publishing here, Not first fic but for now this will do, Smut, They are married, a lot of smut, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelka/pseuds/Caramelka
Summary: Doc is just very frisky and kinky ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb, Taina "Caveira" Pereira/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon (mentioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Asserting dominance

"You seem stressed, Gus," Lion said, watching Doc carefully as his eyes scanned the screen, fingers moving nimbly across the keyboard. 

They've been sitting here in Doc's office for almost 2 hours already, slowly but surely going through the seemingly never-ending pile of papers placed on Doc's desk. It was annoying, boring, and all the other negative adjectives, and it was obvious to Lion that it was starting to get to Doc. 

He knew his husband well enough to recognize how he was feeling at almost any given time, and right now - tense shoulders, furrowed brows, his eyes opening and closing every few seconds accompanied by annoyed exhales - all those were signs indicating that Doc could really use a break.

"You're very observant, aren't you," Doc replied dryly, glancing up at him for a second before resuming his typing. 

"One of my many talents," Lion smiled, but then his expression turned serious. "You should take a break, you know."

Doc hummed. "Can't. I need to finish this first."

"Gustave, you've been working way too long already. You deserve to rest. Come on, let's go get something to eat together," Lion tried to persuade his lover, but he didn't budge. 

"You can go alone, I'll join you later," he said and Lion sighed. Why did he have to be so stubborn?   
He watched Doc with furrowed brows for a while, until his expression suddenly lighted up as an idea formed in his head. He got up with a smile on his face and walked over to stand next to him. Doc paid him no mind, at least not until he leaned down and kissed his cheek. 

"Take a break? Pretty please?" Lion pleaded, giving him another kiss and watching as a small blush crept upon his cheeks. 

"I already told you," Doc sighed, "I need to finish this first. I promise that I'll take one later."

Lion hummed, but that answer didn't satisfy him one bit. "No. You'll take one now."

He continued to pepper his face and neck with kisses, and exactly as he planned, it was soon proved to be a great distraction preventing Doc from working properly. At first, Doc tried to ignore it, leaning away and mumbling curses under his breath, but Lion always just leaned closer, and soon, Doc had to stop working altogether, his fingers hovering over the keyboard. 

"You're distracting me," he said coldly, but his face was flushed red. 

"I know," Lion replied nonchalantly and nibbled his neck slightly, making Doc gasp. 

"Olivier," Doc growled, shoved his face away, and looked up at him, his eyes throwing daggers. "Leave. Me. Alone."

Lion hummed. "And what if I won't?"

Doc closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself and not lash out. He exhaled, then opened his eyes and stood up. 

"You really want to know?"

Lion nodded.

A strange look suddenly flashed through Doc's eyes, and before Lion could react, Doc launched himself on him and kissed him passionately, making them both fall down on the floor.

Lion didn't expect that, but he couldn't say he minded. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Doc as he continued to kiss him with such fervor it made Lion's head spin. 

"So are you going to take a break now then?" he asked, smiling.

"Probably, yes," Doc muttered, "you convinced me."

"That's good…" Lion said but then groaned as Doc bit his lower lip slightly.

"You may be dominant in bed, but I win here," Doc snickered quietly between the kisses.

"Even when I say you taste as sweet as chocolatine?" Lion grinned. Wrong move. 

"Alright, you just killed the mood," Doc deadpanned and got off of Lion, straightening his coat. He changed his mind about this.

Without another word, he walked away, leaving Lion behind lying on the cold floor. Immediately after, though, he got up and scrambled after him, grabbing him by the arm. 

"Oh come on, Gus," he pouted.   
"Leave me be," Doc only said, trying to escape from his grasp.  
"I didn't mean it-"  
"SIR LEAVE" Doc suddenly demanded, getting his arm out of Lion's grip and aiming for the door.

"What the fuck, Gustave?!" Lion exclaimed, confused and slightly frustrated. 

Quickly, before Doc could leave, Lion tackled him from behind, kissing him all over his nape. 

"Please, sir. Stop bothering me, or I'll call someone for help," Doc said but stopped walking. 

"I'd like to see that."

Lion grabbed him by the jaw and forced him to look at him, before surging forward to kiss him again, teeth knocking slightly at the impact. Doc hummed in disagreement but made no move to try and escape. Not like he could, anyway - Lion crowded him against the wall and locked him in, chest to chest. 

He went in for a deep and wet kiss, making Doc involuntarily moan a little, his defences falling apart. Still, with whatever was left of his willpower, he pushed Lion off and looked up at him.

"Monsieur, stop," he tried again, but Lion only took a step closer. 

"Drop the act already," he whispered and licked his neck teasingly, causing a shiver to go down Doc's spine. He let out a shuddering breath. 

"Stop it. I mean it, I'll call someone." He shoved Lion's face away, but instead of leaving him alone, Lion took his hand and Doc watched as he slowly licked between his fingers. 

"Do it then. I dare you~" Lion then proceeded to put the fingers inside his mouth, maintaining eye contact the whole time. His tongue started twisting around them, and Doc flushed a bright red. His breath hitched in his throat, watching what is happening before him with wide eyes. 

He doesn't want to do it. HE DOESN'T.

Or does he.

Because the look Lion was giving him made him feel something alright, and just the mere thought of what more could come already left him hot and breathless. Not to mention, that this could be a great way to relieve stress. And if that alone wasn't a good enough reason to go through with this...well, Doc didn't really care either way. His mind was now completely corrupted.

Quickly, he put his fingers deeper into Lion's mouth, and him, not expecting it, gagged. 

"What the-" he spit them out, his throat aching. Doc suddenly grabbed his hands and trapped them between their chests as he forced him to move back, looking into his eyes. Lion got the hint, and he couldn't help himself but smile as he was pushed to sit down onto Doc's chair, Doc immediately climbing upon him, starting to attack his face with kisses. 

His hands slipped under Lion's shirt, softly making their way up, making Lion hum in amusement. He lifted his arms and disconnected their lips for a second. Doc quickly took off his shirt and continued to kiss him. He then ground himself against him, earning a loud groan from Lion, making him smile to the kiss. He slightly lifted himself, pushing his pants off of his waist and to his thighs. Lion did the same, but his pants dropped off completely. 

Doc was now sitting on his hard dick, moving on it, making Lion groan more. He broke their kiss and looked at Lion's flustered face.

"But we have to be quiet since it's still day and we are in my office. We don't want anyone to come here now, do we?" Lion nodded in agreement and smirked, then grabbed Doc by his waist, pushing him more against him. Contradictory to his words though, Doc moaned softly, his whole face flushed red. 

"I think I won't have a problem with that. But what about you?" He leaned his head on Doc's shoulder and bit his neck, hard. Doc quickly covered his mouth with his hand to prevent himself from moaning again, biting his lip too.

"You cheeky bastard-" he flinched at the motion Lion was doing. He was moving his hips, his hands placed on Doc's, forcing them to move too, making them rub hard on each other. Doc groaned at that, his head fell in the crook of Lion's neck, panting. Lion swiftly took off Doc's boxers, making his dick spring out, slapping him on his stomach. Doc blushed and covered his mouth again when Lion reached down and started to softly stroke him.

Ok, fuck him. He was having a very hard time being quiet now, what the hell will he do when Lion will fuck him?

The thought alone made Doc's dick jump. What if someone would actually find out? What if they would catch them like that? His train of thought collapsed as Lion suddenly slipped one slick finger in him - only now he registered the opened bottle of lube placed on the desk next to him. Lion must have grabbed it from the drawer while Doc was occupied with his thoughts. 

Lion earned himself a moan from Doc, as he was unable to cover himself fast enough. He smirked at that. 

"Careful now, we don't want someone to see you here with me, broken mess moaning my name, do we?" Doc only imagined that and his dick was already leaking. God, how he would want that to happen.

Lion noticed that and laughed a little. 

"God, Gustave. You're very frisky, aren't you?" He slipped a second finger in him and moved in fast, making Doc yelp, his grip on Lion tightening. 

"F-fuck…" he cursed quietly, wrapping his arms around Lion's neck, laying his head on Lion's shoulder. Lion's fingers were doing a scissoring motion, and his other hand was stroking Doc slowly, leaving no part of him untouched. It felt wonderful, and Doc panted against his neck, nails digging into Lion's back slightly.

Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on his own breathing, but then Lion slipped a third finger inside of him, and he had to suppress a moan by biting his tongue. It drew some blood, which left a metallic taste swimming in his mouth. Lion fastened up, fingers slipping in and out, while also grinding his hips against Doc's own. 

Doc tried to stay quiet, he really did, but then their shafts moved against each other, and he moaned loudly. Lion suddenly stopped both his motions and slipping his fingers out, he pulled back to look Doc in the eyes. 

"I thought you wanted to stay quiet," he said, clearly amused. Doc opened his mouth to say something - but words eluded him as Lion sunk his teeth into his neck again, and he turned his head sideways, giving Lion more room to suck and bite. 

"Look at you. Such a mess." Lion stated once he pulled back again - and he was right, as much as Doc didn't want to admit it. He was flushed red, panting, looking at Lion with wide eyes, full of lust and longing. His dick was idly leaking precum all over Lion's fingers, and his legs were already trembling slightly.

Seeing him like that, Lion suddenly felt a lustful urge sweep over him. God, he wanted him so badly. Lion surged forward to connect their lips again, seeking entrance into his mouth with his tongue, which Doc gladly let in. 

Meanwhile, Lion's hands slowly guided Doc's hips towards him. Doc got the message - he lifted his hips up, and in a matter of seconds, he was sinking down onto Lion slowly. Lion winced slightly - he was tight, even with all the preparation before, and it made it harder for him to go all-in - but he managed, slowly, one hand holding Doc's back for support and the other on his waist. Both of them gasped once Lion was fully inside, and Doc's eyelids fluttered shut, lay his head on Lion's shoulder. 

Doc slowly accommodated to it, moving lightly with his hips, making Lion groan softly. He was ready now. Doc slowly lifted himself up and then down, holding back the moans. While doing so, Lion was watching him carefully, making Doc frustrated. 

"What," he bit out, a soft moan escaping him afterwards, "do I really have to do everything myself or are you going to help me?" Lion smirked at that.

He grabbed his buttcheeks and spread them more, letting himself slip deeper in Doc, making him moan. The tip was pushing wholly at his sweet spot, which made Doc tremble from pleasure. Lion quickly kissed him, making Doc stop moving, staying up, only the tip inside him now. He smiled at that, exactly as he planned. He grabbed Doc by the hips and pulled him down hard, taking him all in in one swift go, Doc moaning loudly. Louder than Doc even wanted. He gritted his teeth, trying not to scold him. He'll kill Lion after this, he's sure of it.

Lion only smiled at that and lifted Doc up, then pulled him back down, his own hips moving up at the same time. Doc ways trying hard not to moan again, so he bit down on Lion's shoulder, making him groan. He waited until he let go of his skin and then grabbed his chin. 

"No. Biting." He growled at him, making Doc's heart sink. Moving his hand to cover Doc's mouth, he again pulled him all the way down with his other hand, making Doc moan to his palm, drooling all over it. He let go of his mouth, saliva sticking to his hand, and he hummed upon seeing that. Doc was watching him, confused. What was he planning on doing? Was he going to wipe it or what? 

His thoughts came to a stop as Lion then kissed him again, deeply, making him groan at that. But right after that, he moaned hoarsely in their mouths. Lion's one hand was pushing Doc up and down, while his other, sticky hand, stroked Doc's dick, his fingers deft and quick. He was melting completely. His mind was full of pleasure, his focus on his surroundings leaving him. His hips bucked up, supporting Lion in the ups and downs.

After a while, Doc broke their kiss, panting hard and heavy, soft moans escaping his mouth. His senses left him. 

"Fuck, Olivier-" his hands were searching for something to grab on, but there was only Lion for that. So he scratched his back, making Lion groan more. 

"I love yah... I love you so much, Olivier- GOD-" he let out another semi loud moan as Lion rocked him inside, in and out. He kept on saying his name over and over again, his voice cracking in halfway through most of it. Lion then pulled him in for a kiss again, letting Doc moan inside his mouth. He tightened and Lion winced slightly. 

"Fuck-" he let out between their kiss, breaking it right after.   
"God, Gustave. You are so FUCKING TIGHT-" he moaned and Doc whimpered. It seemed like Doc was already pretty close. Lion still kept on wrecking him, making him lose his mind. 

"Olivier-" he cried out but was cut off by the sound of the door opening. They both froze.

"Hey, Doc! Sorry to bother you again, I got injuRE- OH MY GOD." 

It was Thermite. 

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, where they all just stared at each other until Thermite spoke.

"Jesus, guys. Lock your door next time," he muttered, embarrassed, and looked away, trying not to make eye contact. But Thermite being Thermite, he couldn't resist a bit of teasing.

He looked back at them, and with a shit-eating grin on his face, said, "Looks like a big fucking hole is happening, huh?"

Doc gaped at him, while the slightly embarrassed Lion was just looking at him, flushed red. It was Doc who first snapped out of his trance, and upon realizing what was actually happening, he quickly took matters into his own hands.

"GET OUT," he yelled at Thermite, 

"But you have to admit, it was smoo-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT, JORDAN-" he grabbed the discarded shirt that was nearby and threw it in his direction, but Thermite closed the door just in time, so instead of him, it hit it and fell onto the floor. 

"I thought you locked the door!" Doc hissed at Lion as soon as the door clicked shut. Lion chuckled, then rolled his hips, making Doc gasp quietly.   
"Seems like I've forgotten…" he said apologetically, starting to nibble on Doc's neck again, "but that doesn't mean we're going to stop now, no?" 

Doc didn't know what to do. On the one hand, there was no guarantee that someone else wouldn't walk in on them, which Doc certainly didn't want to happen (or that's what he told himself).  
On the other hand, Lion felt amazing inside him, and God, he was starting to slowly move again, and all the coherent thoughts completely disappeared from his mind.

Seeing that Doc failed to respond, Lion decided to wake him up from his trance by snapping his hips sharply up - and he must have hit his sweet spot again, because Doc's eyes went wide and he moaned shamelessly, nails digging into Lion's back. From there on, it all went downhill.

Lion moved at a fast speed, rocking in and out of Doc, who held onto him as if his life depended on it - something like electricity rushed through his veins, created stars behind his eyes. It was still not enough for him, though. 

"Olivier, go faster, harder!" he demanded loudly, panting and gasping for air.  
"Are you enjoying this, amour~?" Lion instead asked, holding Doc's back for support as they moved together. Doc nodded, gritting his teeth. 

"P-please! Olivier - ah! - go faster, I need more!" he pleaded, voice cracking in half. Lion smiled and finally obliged, to Doc's relief. Lion's hands moved to Doc's hips, holding him as Doc jumped up and down, head thrown back, moans spilling from his mouth. Doc felt utter bliss - it was all too much for him, yet not enough at the same time. He looked down at Lion, and their eyes met. 

God, he could get lost in them - he sometimes still couldn't believe how lucky he is to be with him, such a gorgeous, sweet, amazing man - and he's his, wholly his. Lion watched him for a while, then leaned forward to kiss Doc sloppily again. They both moaned into it, lips gliding over each other - they knew that they were close. It took only a few sharp thrusts, and then they both tensed up, backs straightening.

"F-fuck! Ah-Olivier!" Doc cried out as Lion thrust in one last time, and then came deep inside Doc, filling him up - Doc followed right after, coming all over their stomachs.   
Breathing heavily, they shared one last kiss and started to calm down, holding each other close and enjoying the gentle afterglow. 

After they broke their kiss, Lion asked him, "You liked it didn't you?"  
Doc gave him a questioning look. 

"When Jordan walked in," Lion clarified.   
Doc was silent, a blush creeping up on his face, not knowing how to answer. So Lion continued.

"You liked the adrenaline inside you, as he came here, your dick pulsed so hard, leaking softly. Your breath hitched, stuck in your throat. You liked it so much you could have cummed just by that," he concluded his sort of theory, thought the way he said it was more as if he was stating a fact. 

Doc was now completely red, unable to form any sort of coherent sentence. He looked at Lion with an embarrassed expression, which made Lion assume that what he had said was true. And it was.

Doc is a freak and he can't deny that. Instead of saying anything, he pulled him closer to connect their lips again, Lion letting out a hum of satisfaction. How interesting…

He teasingly lifted Doc's hips up and pushed them down again, making him yelp because of the overstimulation. 

"Stop-" he cried out quickly after breaking their kiss, "please."

Lion glared at him, uninterested. With an emotionless face, he did it again, earning a loud cry out of Doc. A tear escaped his eye.

"Olivier, please!" A small sob left him, but Lion just kissed away his tears and stood up, holding Doc in his arms, still inside him. What will he do? They locked their eyes together and Doc flinched slightly upon seeing the look in Lion's - dark, full of lust. A shiver ran down his spine, and he'd be lying if he said it didn't scare him a bit. 

"Olivier...?"

"Et si Je te basis insensé?" Doc froze. Oh god. He can't be serious. 

"Olivier, no-" he put him on Doc's desk, falling on his back. He thrust in him again, a loud moan leaving Doc's mouth, tears streaming down his face. He wasn't ready yet. Not now. Not after what happened. 

"Olivier, please-" he choked out as Lion thrust in shallowly again, "I can't, n-not yet. Please, give me some time-" he pleaded, the sentence turning into a sob halfway through. 

Lion stopped to stare down at him. Doc's breath hitched in his throat, watching as Lion's expression changed. His look softened, the corners of his mouth turned slightly upwards - and then he leaned down, wrapped Doc in a tight embrace, holding him close. 

"Sure," he mumbled, kissing Doc's neck again, "take your time. I'll wait." He said, moving to kiss Doc's collarbone too. Doc's mouth hung open, wanting to say something - but nothing came out. He...didn't think it'd work, but he was glad it did. He decided to take advantage of what's happening while he can because he wasn't sure how long it'll last.

Wrapping his arms around Lion too, he focused on the sounds of their hearts beating - it was the same steady rhythm as always, one that they both knew - it's something that always calmed Doc down, as strange as it sounds, made him feel something for which the word 'love' was too weak to describe. He smiled to himself. 

He knew that they don't always see eye to eye, that neither of them is perfect and they both make mistakes - it's what makes them human, along with their ability to feel. They share their happiness together, their anger, pain and sadness, their fears, hopes and dreams. Their love. 

Their petty arguments could never make Doc love Lion less, because, in the end, they both just want someone to be there for them in their time of need, to understand them. And that's exactly what they do. Doc wouldn't want it any other way. 

He was startled from his thoughts by Lion asking softly: "Are you crying?" Touching his cheek, he realized he was right - they were wet from tears. 

"It's nothing," he assured him and wasted no time connecting their lips. Between soft kisses, he muttered:  
"I'm ready."

Lion smiled and with one last kiss, he started thrusting in slowly, shallowly at first, making Doc gasp softly. He was still a little overstimulated, but while the feeling flirted with discomfort, it never crossed that line, and instead sent a strange tingling feeling down his body. It was wonderful, and Doc couldn't get enough. 

Lion fastened up the thrusts, his load from before still inside him, making Doc feel weirdly good. He couldn't even describe it. Lion went in hard and fast now, making Doc moan loudly, forgetting that they are still in his office. But Lion doesn't even bother reminding him of that. He was enjoying this, and he wanted everyone who would hear them know that. God, he felt good. The overstimulation was making it even better. 

Doc was starting to see white, his moans piercing Lion's ears. He couldn't help himself but love another round after the first, or even more, he didn't care. He usually did - it was just that before, he needed a little time to recover, was all.

Now, he just desperately needed to get off, needed to feel Lion as close as possible, feel him with every inch of his being as he invaded him so deep that it made his head spin. 

Suddenly, Lion noticed a few shadows of feet moving under the door. Interesting...he smirked at that and decided to test something out - so he hit Doc particularly hard and deep, making him cry out loud enough that it must have been heard from the other side of the door too. The shadows flinched little, he could see that. So he was right.

"Gustave," he whispered softly to his ear, getting him out of his intense pleasure for a moment. 

"Someone is listening to us." Upon hearing that, Doc's heart sank down to his guts. Seeing that smirk on him only told him one thing.

Before he could say something, he was cut off by his own moan, as Lion still kept the same steady tempo, wrecking him completely. At this point, Doc couldn't control his voice, even if he wanted to. The thought of the looks he would get from people made him scream even more. Lion was glad he was with him in this. 

He bit him somewhere on his shoulder, where there was still place for some marks. The bite was deep, his sharp canine teeth sinking into his flesh, piercing it, small blood drops dripping from it now. 

Doc moaned more, his throat already aching, but still, he continued, as he didn't have much of a choice anyway. His nails scratched Lion's back, some scratches deep enough to draw blood - it'd surely leave bruises, but if you were to compare that to Doc's neck, it's nothing.

Lion panted heavily because of that, his hot breath tickling Doc's skin, sending another impulse to his lower part. Doc turns his head to look at the door, still seeing the shadows, which made him impatient. 

"O-Oliver, please-" Lion slowed down a little, so Doc could finish his sentence. 

"Please, fuck me till I can't think straight- fuck, make me lose my fucking mind!" The last part was almost cried out, and Lion only chuckled breathily before obliging. 

The thrust began being unforgiving, Lion now panting hard just as Doc, who is crying out his moans loudly every few seconds. God, he loves him so much. He couldn't help himself but smile softly, thinking about how he will never let go of him. How he is sure that Doc is his. How he will love him unconditionally every day, no matter what. His smile turns into a huge smirk again and he leaned down to kiss Doc deeply, their tongues intertwining together, leaving a mess of the man under him.

Meanwhile, the people behind the door were flushed red, covering their mouths from embarrassment. Only Thermite was smiling like an idiot.

"Told ya so! And you didn't believe me." He said while Twitch was listening to what was happening behind that door, her face red, not being able to even answer him. Next to her was Bandit leaning against the wall, just as red as her. 

They never imagined Doc screaming like that. Even when they imagine what is going on there, the detail- 

"Jesus-" Twitch choked on her own words. Their imagination ran wild, and the thoughts were ruining then completely, making them a flustered mess. Thermite only watched them with an amused smile on his face, unaffected. 

"Ok, let's get you both out of here," he decided once another moan sounded from behind the door and Twitch sank down onto the floor, covering her whole face. 

He pulled Bandit away by his hand and then reached out his other one for Twitch to grab, pulling her up from from the floor, and then lead them both away. 

Doc and Lion then soon noticed that the shadows disappeared, making Lion smile in satisfaction. He looked back at Doc, the utter mess that was under him, and kept on fucking him senseless. But both of them were close again.

"Gus wanna come with me ?~," he whispered to Doc's ear, nibbling it right after. He tightened around him, Lion taking it as a yes. He smashed their lips together, knocking their teeth together and kissed him mercilessly, leaving no space for air. 

He then stopped his thrusts and pushed himself as deep as he could, making Doc even tighter. That was what effectively pushed him over the threshold - he groaned because of it and then released his load again, Doc with him at the same time. 

Between emptying himself out, Lion noticed the cum from before was leaking out of Doc already, as he was too full now. As well as his stomach, it was now covered wholly, his eyes shut, the pleasure being intense as never before. The relief hit Doc almost immediately, and he was glad he was lying on the desk, otherwise, he was sure he would have crumbled down onto the floor.

They both tried to catch their breath, calm down their breathing and heartbeats. After a while, Lion finally pulled out, both wincing slightly. Doc flushes red as he felt himself leak, although he wasn't surprised. They shared a sweet kiss, both smiling into it, and then did their best to clean themselves up - despite that, they could have still both used a shower.

"So," Lion started, and Doc already knew where this was going, "do you think they enjoyed our little performance?" he asked with a cheeky smirk plastered on his face, which Doc really wanted to punch off.

"Shut up," Doc said, but smiled nonetheless, walking over (although with some difficulties) to him and hugging him tightly. Well, he definitely didn't feel stressed now, and he has the man in front of him to thank for that. He was right - taking a break was a good idea. 

Lion returned the hug and kissed the top of his head, rubbing circles on his hack. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other close and enjoying the peace and quiet.

"I love you," Doc suddenly said quietly, piercing the silence. He watched as Lion's whole face lit up, and then gave him a soft kiss again, both smiling into it. 

"I love you, too," Lion said back to him with the biggest grin, and Doc's heart threatened to burst for a moment. Turning his head to look at the clock, only now he realized how long they've actually been there - it must have been a little suspicious now. 

"We should probably head back now. Some of the others will be wondering where we are, plus I'm a little hungry," Doc then said grabbing hold of Lion's hand. 

Lion nodded in agreement, and they both walked over and opened the door, stepping out into the thankfully empty hallway, slowly making their way into the cafeteria. 

Reaching the door there, Doc froze between the hall and the cafeteria. There were three people there, two of them were blushing furiously. Thermite was there too. 

"Oh no." Doc covered his mouth and flushed red from embarrassment. He looked at Twitch, but she was avoiding eye contact with him. 

"You fucker-" Lion bit out and let go off Doc, reaching Thermite and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.   
"Woah, calm down, cat boy," he chuckled and put his hands up in defence. 

"They asked, I only answered, but they didn't believe me."

"What? What do you mean?!" He growled at him, making Thermite gulp. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Bandit.

"Jordan is right, Olivier. It's our fault pretty much." Lion looked at Bandit and then again on Thermite, who smiled at him awkwardly. He slowly let go of him, hearing him mumbling under his nose 'Lord, that fucking scared me.'

"Why though ?" Lion was now looking at Twitch and Bandit, confused, but angry at the same time.

"We couldn't believe it, that Doc would-" she spat out, though the thoughts of Doc screaming made her stop. 

"But it's your fault too!" She accused Lion and made direct eye contact with him.

"Why the fuck would you do it at work?!" She yelled at him, who only hummed in amusement.

"Oh? As I know, we're not the only one." He raised his eyebrow at her. She gaped. Oh no, he knew. She blushed a pure red, her mouth hanging open.

"W-what... How-" 

"I know my stuff too, Emma. And I think Taina enjoyed it too."

A few beats of silence passed, where no one dared to do or say anything. Until Twitch did. 

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" 

She yelled at him, her whole face flushed red from anger and embarrassment.

"NEITHER IS IT YOURS!" Lion yelled back. They started to argue, oblivious to the other three's discomfort, mostly Thermite who was slightly annoyed by it. It was Doc who eventually stepped in and put an end to their arguing.

"You're both childish." Lion and Twitch stopped at that, both looking at Doc.

"Excuse me?! Says the one who has a problem walking?!" Twitch exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

She was furious at that point. Maybe not rightfully so, but still. 

"Yet I'm the calmest person here, along with Jordan of course," Doc countered, despite his face turning a bright red. 

Thermite just smiled awkwardly at him in agreement. Doc then came closer to Twitch and put his hand on her shoulder.

"If you want to pour your anger here, you're at the wrong place. So calm down and go do your job. And if you think that avoiding me from this point will help, you are dead wrong. I am your doctor and always will be." 

Twitch is just looking at him now, her rage fading. But instead, she started to take this from the other end.

"So was he good?"

"What-"

"When he made you cry so loud, knowing how calm and collected you normally are-" Lion quickly grabbed her face and shut her up by covering her mouth, preventing her from saying anything else. Thank God.

"Ok, we're done here. She is back to her normal self."

Doc just watched her with pure astonishment, a blush appearing on his face. Well, what else would you expect from Twitch?   
She then removed Lion's hand a little so she could still talk. Big mistake on Lion's part, he should have guarded her better. 

"Oh, how hard was he? Did he break you well?~" she teased, and Doc sighed. He had enough of this. He just passed by her, ignoring her completely, and went to stand next to Bandit, neither of them looking at each other.

"Care for a drink, Dominic?"

"I thought you'd never ask." 

Upon hearing that, Lion and Thermite decided to join them, so Lion pushed Twitch's face away lightly, making her giggle. 

"Can I go too-"

"No." Said all of them in unison, Lion even piercing her with his glare. 

"Oh come on! It'll be fun-" they closed the door right in front of her nose, leaving her alone there. She hummed in annoyance. Well, if she can't be with them, better say everything to Rook now.

So she went happily to the GIGN's assigned room, soon finding the right man she was looking for, grinning at him, signalling that something good happened. Eventually, she told him everything, both having a good laugh because of it. They have one objective now. Tease the hell out of those two love birds.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made by me and a friend. It was written out of pure fun, which we enjoyed more than not XD  
> May this be an only fic here ? beat me. But I hope you liked this kinky thing <3


End file.
